


November Star

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Illness, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Once upon a time, there was a bright star.  He lived high up in the sky, shining down and watching the world.  He didn’t have a particularly easy life as stars go.  The others were jealous of his glow, jealous of how many humans looked up and watched him, wished on him.  He was a November star.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	November Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lannethvaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannethvaen/gifts).



> This is written for lannethvaen for her secret prompt which I won't detail here because it would give away the ending. I know this isn't EXACTLY the prompt, but it's kind of where my mind went with it. So I hope you like it anyway. <3 xx
> 
> Please note for TW- if mental illness/hallucinations trigger you, please skip this story.

With the sun peeking through the small space in the curtain, Sirius Black rose to consciousness. His head was a bit foggy, but the warm hand pressed to the small of his back drew him back to his body. He moaned a little, shifting his weight, and heard his companion give a little snuffle.

“Too early, Pads.”

Sirius smiled against his pillow, shifting toward the warmth as the hand—in spite of the earlier complaint about the time—began to draw lazy circles against his skin. “Never too early for cuddles, Moony.”

“Time’s it?”

Sirius peered over at their muggle, digital clock. “Oh. Just gone seven. Late enough for tea and breakfast, I reckon.”

The tawny-haired man groaned and curved his hand round the small of Sirius’ back, pulling him a bit closer. “Just thirty minutes more, alright. It’s been a rough week. With the moon and your…you know…”

Sirius gulped, nodding, feeling the pressing panic at the back of his head. But he had these arms to keep him steady and warm. “Tell me a story, Moony.”

The tawny curls ruffled as the second man in the bed turned a bit. Amber eyes met grey ones, and when he grinned, his slight overbite caused his teeth to poke against his lower lip. “A story, Sirius? Really?”

“M’tired and feeling blue,” Sirius whinged. He shifted closer, letting his hand brush through Remus’ curls. “Please. With sugar quills on top?”

“Fine.” Remus rolled more onto his side, letting his scarred hands drift down Sirius’ cheek. “Once upon a time, there was a bright star. He lived high up in the sky, shining down and watching the world. He didn’t have a particularly easy life as stars go. The others were jealous of his glow, jealous of how many humans looked up and watched him, wished on him. He was a November star.”

“I like November stars,” Sirius breathed, leaning into Remus’ palm.

“I know you do, love.” Remus smiled and continued to draw his fingers down Sirius’ cheeks. “The star’s family didn’t treat him very nice. They were cruel. They hurt him, to the point he got very ill and had to run away to earth. He was hurt, more than he’d ever been. But he was saved.”

“Who saved him?” Sirius said in a breathy whisper.

“Two very important people. The first was a very tall boy with messy hair and glasses. He had a very nice family who took in the star when he fell to earth. They fixed up his wounds with their special magic and gave him a home. Loved him like no one else loved him.”

“And the other?” Sirius asked, now a smile playing at his lips.

Remus grinned back. “Well the other one wasn’t a human at all. He was a cursed moon, who turned beastly once a month. But when the star and the moon got together, they made even more magic. The moon kept the star save every other day, and on the one horrible night the moon had to suffer, the star turned into his namesake. A big black dog, keeping the moon safe from himself.”

“That star sounds like a lovely fellow. Selfless and all.”

Remus giggled. “He is, rather. A very selfless fellow indeed. In spite of the trauma he suffered, he moved on. He was very happy. The moon and star ran away from the magical world after a while. They lived amongst the humans in their little flat, and kissed each other’s faces all the time. And the star was never happier than he was when he curled up at night between the moon’s warm arms.”

“And they lived happily ever after?”

Remus nodded. “They did. The star also let the moon sleep after his beastly nights. And have a nice, long lie-in and came back with tea and toast in two hours.”

Rolling his eyes, Sirius pounced, pinning Remus onto his back and dropping kisses all over his face. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Remus grinned. “I love you too. Go take your potions, Pads. And have breakfast. I bet James will be by to make sure you’re alright.”

“You don’t want to come and say hi?”

Remus sniffed. “I’m not feeling up for it.”

Sirius kissed him again. “You always say that. He’d love a good Moony chat though. Always going on about it.”

“Next time,” Remus promised.

Sirius huffed, but tucked Remus back into the covers as he got up and padded out into the lounge. He was grateful for their little muggle place. No magic, because magic hurt him. Magic had nearly destroyed him when his parents turned on him. They’d found him in the cellar after six long weeks, when the school launched an investigation. 

He’d never been the same after that, but his friends and lover patched him back together, and he’d never been happier. Him and Remus living there and letting the world pass them by. It was alright, really.

Grabbing the bottle off the kitchen table, he took his potions to keep himself centred for the day, then set about putting the kettle on for himself. The clock said James would be by for their daily chat in less than ten.

It was just enough time to mind the toast.

Never bothering with knocking, the messy-haired, bespectacled man strolled in and grinned at Sirius who was sitting back in his chair, reading over the muggle paper. “Early morning, mate?”

Sirius grinned up. “Just a bit. Thought I’d get my toast and tea in before Moony gets up and mopes about the house all Moony-like.”

James’ eyes flickered, then he smiled and sat. “How are you feeling today?”

“Better than I expected. Had a good full-moon run with Remus. And I think these new potions are helping with keeping me less anxious this time of year.”

“It’s been what—seven, isn’t it? You’ve made amazing progress.” James clapped Sirius on the shoulder.

With a grin, Sirius shrugged. “You know me, mate. I bounce back.”

“You ever think you’re going to return to the wizarding world, Sirius?”

Sirius looked at his friend for a long time. “No. Magic’s too dangerous, James. I mean, I’m just grateful you got out when you did, you know? Who knows what could have happened if those Death Eaters had got to you as well.”

James gave him a long, careful look. “What does Moony think about all this?”

“He’s content where I’m content. We’re happy, James. Very.”

“I can tell.” James smiled very softly. “Well I’ve news for you. I’ve got myself a date.”

Sirius leant forward, waggling his brows. “With Evans?”

James’ cheeks lifted with a bigger grin. “I do. She’s finally agreed. I’m taking her out to the cinema this weekend.”

“You tart,” Sirius said, winking at him. He reached over and gave James a pat on the arm. “Knew she’d eventually give in.”

James shrugged. “I’ll let you know how it goes.” He got up, peering out the window for a second, then turned back to Sirius. “Fancy a walk later?”

“Maybe,” Sirius said. “You know how Remus is after the moons. But if he feels like it, maybe the three of us can go.”

“Maybe,” James said carefully. “I’ll come back around lunch to check, alright? And you know how to reach me if you need me.”

Sirius nodded. “Course. Tell Evans I said good luck.”

James rolled his eyes, but headed out. For a second Sirius swore he heard a distinct click, like a lock sliding into place. But no, why would he? He smiled to himself and decided Remus had been in bed long enough.

He took the tea and plate of toast back to the bedroom where Remus was awake, scrubbing at his face. “Lazy sod.”

Remus grinned. “Shut your face and give us a kiss.”

Sirius deposited the tea and toast onto his small desk, and dove into the covers, grabbing Remus by the shoulders and kissing him hard. They hit the pillow together, and warm arms came round his middle. “James wants to go for a walk later. What d’you reckon?”

“I reckon it might rain,” Remus breathed against Sirius’ neck. “So maybe we ought to just stay in.”

Sirius hummed against his lover and nodded. “I think…I think I wouldn’t mind that at all. I think I would like to very much stay in. All day.”

*** 

The door clanged shut, and James turned the lock before turning in the stark white corridor. Lily was stood a few feet away, her hand clutching round that of a small boy, no older than five. “Well?”

James shook his head. “I had a feeling it would be worse today. Considering. It’s…it’s always worse this time of year.” Ruffling his hair, the pair started walking toward a flashing red sign reading EXIT. “I think he’s somewhere in ’77 maybe. Didn’t know about you. Told him you agreed to a date.”

Lily sighed and looked down at her son. “Sorry kiddo, he’s not up for seeing people today.”

The boy looked mildly disappointed. “Maybe next week?”

James ruffled the boy’s hair. “Likely. Why don’t you run off and see if one of the nurses has a fizzy drink or lolly for you.” The boy brightened as he ran off toward the nurse’s desk. “It’s getting worse, Lils.”

Her face fell. “I know. They said it could…it might…” She sighed. “You know if I could go back there and murder them, I would. I would risk life in prison for saving him.”

James’ throat tightened. “He’s back on the magic bit again. And Moony. Remus. Whatever he’s called.”

“Any idea where he comes from?” Lily asked. “Was there ever a Remus?”

James shook his head. “Not that I can recall. I mean, our school wasn’t that big.” They approached the desk and saw one of the orderlies giving Harry a big, red lolly. The man smiled up at James, very friendly.

“Just back from Black’s room?” he asked. “I’m on duty today.”

James looked him up and down. He was very tall, a head full of tawny curls, and slight overbite that just touched his bottom lip. He had a scar across his right cheek, and wide, amber eyes. “Yeah. He’s…he’ll probably need to have a second dose today. Something to sedate him. He didn’t seem agitated, but his hallucinations were pretty heavy this morning.”

The orderly’s face fell a bit. “Shame. He’s really a polite fellow. Doesn’t say much to anyone, but…”

“Just me,” James said. “On his good days. Anyway if he asks after me, tell him I’ll be by later. I doubt he’ll actually notice but…just…it would be nice.”

“Of course,” the orderly said. “And you young man. You have a good day.”

“I will!” Harry piped up, then took his dad’s hand and the three headed out the main doors and to the street where it was very sunny and warm.

“You think he’ll ever come out of it?” Lily asked as she fumbled for her keys.

James looked back up at the hospital window and sighed. “Dunno. Part of me hopes so, but part of me knows whatever’s outside of that magic fantasy world of his won’t be any good. At least with whatever he’s got, he’s happy.”

Lily squeezed his hand, then kissed him. “And you’ve never stopped coming by.”

James shook his head. “Won’t either. I might not have saved him, but I won’t abandon him.” He looked back once more before leading his family to the car, trying to forget what he was leaving behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.


End file.
